minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Deepcraft
The Link I was on my computer when I was notified a link from someone. Their name was blank. I ignored it and clicked the link. It was 1.14, but why so early? Not all is what it seems.... When I clicked the link, the title screen appeared but the background was black. I thought it was the same glitch in Bowmasters. I started up my world and started to appear in the default biome. I saw fire in the distance, and some animals were following the fire. I turned around and walked miles to find villagers. Something happened I saw a village in the air. It was odd. Villagers were stranded on the grass. I saw what appeared to be an Evoker on a hill. It somehow summoned nothing, but a very gigantic vex appeared and it hit me. The next thing I was teleported to a watchtower, but the terrain around it was bedrock. There seemed to be no one there. I raided the watchtower, but the stairs were placed everywhere like a parkour. The Book.... I managed to complete the stair parkour and went over to a chest. I opened it but there was a written book inside. The book was titled 0002 by 66.6. I read it but there was just ones and zeroes. I put it back in the chest and realistic redstone appeared behind me. It's realistic tone made it look like blood. I didn't know why... The Anonymous Player When I explored more of the world, a cow with blank eyes, chipped legs and chapped body. It appeared to charge at me and hit me a few centimetres away. The cow was suddenly white and someone with no nametag. He had a broken Steve skin and then I tried to run away, but my screen went black. Why is this happening? I was somewhere near a panda in a jungle but the panda charged at me for some reason. It struck me and hit me off a tree. I fell on a slime block but I was launched too high and the slime block disappeared. I took fall damage and respawned near a lake. I looked back at the jungle and it was on fire. The sky was starting to go red and the grass was starting to get replaced by netherrack, burning netherrack. The fires were spreading and all trees started to warp. I was eventually with the player, but he guided me to death. I fell down a magma cliff. I died again but the hit sound sounded gory. INSANE The textures of everything were distorted. I soon met an illager beast, but like the čøw, it was also corrupted. It had no eyes, chipped torso and legs, and blood was surrounding the body. No pillager was on it it charged and it started trampling the fire. It managed to attack me. My screen went black again. I was in a stronghold. There was no light and other hallways seemed hard to get past. Nobody roamed it except for the player. It saw me and I ran for my life. I fell through a ghost block and into the void, below the bedrock. A battle with 292o2kweikeejeieiwjs÷€#*#w I fell to a battleground arena. Multiple clones of the player were surrounding me and I had to fight them. They were each attacked and defeated, but one seemed to regenerate. I hit this one up until the game closed and I was taken back to the Google place. I saw the file. It was called DEEPCRAFT. I dragged it to my Recycle Bin. I never trust links from anonymous people. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities